Future Trouble
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: Last story of the Double Chase trilogy. The lab rats needs help and who better to get it from than themselves. Cover made by myself. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to post pone the contest and the Q &A chapter after this story because my phone is from metro pcs and it doesn't work from where I live so I just decided to go on to this story which is the last story of the Double Chase trilogy I might make short stories here and there but that's all so hope you guys enjoy.**

Two Weeks Later

Spike's P.O.V

I was asleep on the couch until I heard some noises coming down from the lab. I ignored it but, then it continued happening and I got annoyed. I went down to the lab to see what the noise was. When I got there I saw Adam, Leo, and Chase but, the strange part was Chase was floating in mid air. "What's going on here?" I asked. "Adam wants to play bionic brother toss again so I'm staying up here," Chase explained. "Then where was all that noise come from?" I asked. "Well Adam kept throwing stuff at Chase to try to get him down but, he kept missing, " Leo told me. "Yeah and now I have nothing else to throw," Adam said. Then he started smirking and looked at me.

"Do it and I'll rip off your head and use at as a bowling ball and your limbs will be the pins," I growled at him. He started looking at Leo. "Don't even think about," Leo told him. Adam sighed. "OK then I'll be upstairs sleeping so if you need me don't," I told them. "Wait your just gonna leave me with them?" Chase asked. "You have bionics use them," I told him before leaving.

I got off the elevator and saw Tasha in the kitchen. "Hey Spike what are you doing?" She asked me. "Sleeping," I told her. "Oh I thought you would be hanging out with your friend Nicole?" She asked. I looked at her. "What no I can't stand her," I said. "Oh ok," She said. "But, can I talk to you about something?" I asked her. "Really you want to talk to me? The others never do that anymore," Tasha said getting excited.

"I'm starting to see why," I told her. She started calming down. "So anyway I don't know why but, every time she's around I feel different and I would tell Chase but, he'll just tease me about it. And then I'll have to kill him," I told Tasha. "Well it sounds like somebody has a crush," she started squealing. "Who has a crush?" Bree asked coming from upstairs. "Spike does," Tasha said. "On who?" Bree asked. "Nicole," Tasha replied "No I don't," I said regretting talking to Tasha. "Spike doesn't like Nicki they hate each other's guts," Bree said.

I nodded my head showing she's right. "OK fine whatever you say" Tasha said not believing us then left. Just then Mr. Davenport and Douglas then came in. "Kids guess what," Douglas said."I invented a time machine," Mr. Davenport said. "Don't you mean we?" Douglas asked. "Fine we but, mostly me invented a time machine," Mr. Davenport said while they went to the lab "Bet you five dollars that it won't work," I told Bree. "Deal," she said. We shook on it and followed them.

When we all got down to the lab we walked in on Chase with a frozen Adam and Leo. "Chase unfreeze your brothers," Douglas said. Chase hesitated but, did it anyway. "What happened?" Adam asked. "Long story short Chase froze you guys well actually that was the whole story," Bree explained. "Anyways Douglas and I invented a time machine and we are going to test it," Mr. Davenport explained to them.

They put the machine down which looked like a ray gun. "Wait didn't you already make a time machine in the future ?" Leo asked. "Yep," Mr. Davenport said. Even though it looks different this time. "OK everyone stand back," Mr. Davenport said. Douglas turned it on. A big bright light came on. When it went off nothing happened.

"Ha pay up princess," I told Bree. She rolled her eyes and took five dollars out of her purse and gave it to me."Well nothing happened so who wants pizza?" Adam asked. Everyone agreed with him and we went upstairs.

No One's P.O.V

A Portal came from the machine and five people stepped out. "Where are we?" One boy asked. "I think you mean when are we?" A girl corrected him.

 **And there you guys have it. So who do you think those people were and are the good or bad but, you guys probably already know who they were. So see you guys next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so it's summer finally sorry I took so long updating I had writers block and my phone was off so now I'm back and time for shout outs. Thank you Anonlabratslover, Susz, and Aliqueen16 for favoring and following the story. And by the way I need some advice two of my best friends who are also best friends aren't on good terms really so I need help on what to do. Anyways that would be helpful.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Well in this chapter a lot of things will be explained.**

 **Susz- Thanks hopefully you'll enjoy this as well as anyone else who reads this.**

 **Dirtkid123-** **You're just going to have wait and see.**

 **Aliqueen16-Thanks and hope you love this chapter also**

 **Now the last chapter was short but, this will be longer. So here it is chapter 2 of Future Trouble.**

 _Recap- A_ _Portal came from the machine and five people stepped out. "Where are we?" One boy asked. "I think you mean when are we?" A girl corrected him._

LEO'S P.O.V

We were upstairs eating pizza and I lost my appetite because Adam challenged Spike to an eating contest and of course Spike accepted.

When mom came back from the kitchen with the dessert she looked at the two in disgust. "OK you two stop before one of you ends up choking," she warned them. Neither one of them stopped. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Bree said then she used her super speed to get to the door and opened it.

When she did the person at the door was Nicki. Bree gave her a hug. "Guys Nicki's here," Bree said while Nicki came in. When she said that Spike started chocking and coughing. We all looked at him with concern. When he stopped he started drinking his water. "Told you so," Mom said while rubbing his back.

Spike glared at her. "Yes I won," Adam cheered. "What is she doing here?" Spike asked. Nicki gave him a look. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it that way. What is it doing here?" He said rudely.

"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the mall today?" She asked. Before anyone could say anything Mr. Davenport answered her. "Actually they can't they're grounded, " he said. "Oh OK then well I gotta go my mom's waiting for me outside," Nicki said then left. "Well I got to go to they want me to work extra tonight, " Mom told Big D and they kissed.

"Ew," We all said. Then mom left. "Mr. Davenport why couldn't we go with Nicki?" Chase asked him. "Because you guys have training," he explained. "Then why do I have to stay?" I asked. Big D was interrupted by a sound of someone screaming.

"That sounds like Douglas," Big D said worried. We all ran to the lab. When we got there we saw Douglas but, he seemed to be looking at something. "Douglas what's the matter?" I asked. Just then Spike saw what he was staring at.

"Uh Guys," he said while pointing at what it was. Once we did we saw something crazy. "Who are they?" Adam asked. "I think they're us," Chase said as we stood in front of our future selves. I don't know what happened next cause I ended up fainting.

CHASE'S P.O.V

When Leo passed out Douglas and Mr. Davenport helped him up. The rest of us looked at our future selves. **(AN- the cover of the story is what they look like)** "Wait we go blonde in the future?" Bree asked herself. "Well we were kind of born with blonde hair so I just decided to go back to my natural roots," future her explained.

"So what's your excuse?" Spike asked either future him or me we haven't figured that out yet. "Well it was a prank and I just kept it like this," he explained. "And which one is future Chase and which one is future Spike?" Adam asked. "I'm Chase that's Spike," he said while pointing to the other guy with a bit longer hair. "Ah that makes sense since your still have your doll like body," Adam laugh. Future me and I just glared at him.

"OK this is officially the weirdest day ever," Bree said. "Oh trust me it gets weirder every single day," future her told Bree. "How are we going to good back home?" Future Leo asked. "Well we can use the time machine that brought you here to send you back," Mr. Davenport said.

"Wait was this machine by any chance look like a ray gun?" Future Adam asked. "Yes, why?" Douglas asked him. Suddenly Future Leo was holding a broken ray gun. Mr. Davenport let out a scream.

"How did that happen?" Douglas asked. "Well I kind of accidentally blew it up," Future Spike said. "What why?!" Mr. Davenport freaking out."Well I really have no idea but, we have been glitching lately since we haven't been in our capsule for a long time," he explained. "We're just lucky he didn't set it on fire," Future Bree said.

We all looked at her confused. "Wait I can set things on fire?" Spike asked. Future Bree nodded her head. "Oh come on it's bad enough he has the ability to blow things up but, he can set things on fire too," Leo said surprised.

"I don't know either to be impressed or scared," Bree said. I nodded my head agreeing with her. "So what's it like in the future?" Adam asked. "Nothing much just running from Krane most of the time," Future Leo said. "We still have to do deal with him in the future?" Spike asked annoyed. "Yep," Future me answered.

"Ok so no Douglas and I have to go to get some parts for the machine. Since someone blew it up," Douglas said while glaring at future Spike. "Chase your in charge," Mr. Davenport told us. "Okay," We said in unison. "Future Chase," he corrected himself. Then he and Douglas left. We all turned our attention back to our future selves. "So what happens later on in life any cute boys in the future?" Bree asked herself. "Yes actually we have a date this week. Well only if we ever get back to our right time," she explained.

"Man I'm bored," Adam said out loud. "What do you suggest we do?" Spike asked him. "Well since Spike can control fire-," "Pyrokinesis," Leo interrupted him."What?" Adam asked him obviously confused. "Pyrokinesis is an alleged psychic ability allowing a person to create and control fire with the mind," I explained. Adam still looked confused. "FIRE!" Bree screamed. Adam jumped up out of his seat. "WHERE?" He asked panicking. "No you idiot that's what Pyrokinesis means," Spike explained to him.

"Oh," Adam said calming down. "So are you going to continue explaining?" Future Bree asked. "Yeah see what I was saying was since Spike can control fire-," "Pyrokinesis," Leo interrupted him again. "Leo I promise you if you interrupt him again I will break your neck," Spike threatened him. Leo automatically closed his mouth. "Anyways since Spike has that ability you guys must have new abilities too," he said.

"Yeah so?" Future him asked. "Well let's see them," Adam said. This ought to be good.

No One's P.O.V~Krane's Wearhouse~

"You failed me why is that?" Krane asked. "I'm sorry but, Davenport wouldn't let them go," Nicki said. "But, I do have news somehow they brought their future selves to this timeline. Maybe we can use this to your advantage," She said while showing him a footage of them in the lab. "Nicely done but, don't let me down again or does," Krane threatened her. "Yes sir," Nicki said then left.

 **So you guys get to decide their future abilities. Ands what's Krane up to now find out next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back so I'm skipping the intro and now it's shout out time.**

 **Susz- it's OK I don't really have any either so it's OK. Yep her and Krane are going down. And yeah I hope they make up soon.**

 **Dirtkid123- great ideas and since you, aliqueen, and guest had ideas for the powers I'll use all three of them. And thanks.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Thank you and yeah he will be but, hopefully he'll be fine.**

 **Aliqueen16-Yeah I'm putting comedy in here cause it just wouldn't be lab rats without the jokes. And thanks for the advice. And what ability Spike should have**

 **Guest- Nice and yeah I was kind of rushing through it so sorry. And Aliqueen already gave me an idea for Spike but, I will use your ideas though.**

 **So here it chapter 3. Enjoy.**

 _Recap: "Since Spike has that ability you guys must have new abilities too," he said._

 _"Yeah so?" Future him asked. "Well let's see them," Adam said. This ought to be good._

BREE'S P.O.V

When Adam said that I was actually interested in what abilities we have in the future. "OK," future me said getting ready to show us. "Wait before start Spike I believe that you owe me 10 bucks now," I said remembering our little bet while smiling. He glared at me then sighed. He pulled out his wallet and gave me the money. "That's the last time I make a bet with you," he mumbled. I looked at him. "Oh please we all know that's not true" I told him.

I turned back to our future selves. "Continue," I told them. Future Spike got up first. "Well other than that ability my power is duplication," he explained. He then took a deep breath and suddenly there were two more of him. "Woah," "Cool," the guys said impressed. I on the hand was not. "Great just what I need more brothers," I said annoyed. Cool power just the wrong person to give it to.

Next was me. "OK so my power is I can disguise thermal radiation it helps out a lot on missions," Future me said proudly. "Boring," Adam said. Spike laughed and gave him a high five. Future me gave them a look. She opened her mouth and let out a high pitch scream. We all covered our ears. When she was done we saw Chase and Spike on the floor breathing heavily. "What was that?" They asked in unison.

"Sonic scream. Never underestimate my abilities," she said. I looked at future Chase and Spike. "Why aren't you two on the floor?" I asked them. "Well we got used to it over the years but, it still hurts a lot," Chase said while glaring at future me. Future Adam stepped up and showed us his power. His skin turned into metal. "Awesome," Adam said. "I know right it's bullet proof," future him said. His skin went back to normal. "And I also have this," he said then squat down and he jumped back up he was in midair and he went through the ceiling. Then came back down.

"We can fly?" Asked excited. "Yep," future him said. "Oh can you go to the roof and get my football?" Adam asked. Future him was about to say something until I stopped him. "Don't answer that," I told him. "And I'm bionic in the future," Future Leo said. "Yes I'm finally bionic," Leo cheered. "Well only the arm and leg," he explained. "Good enough for me," Leo said. "So what's our new power?" Chase asked future him. Right then and there Future Chase turned into Marcus. "MARCUS!" Leo screamed while hiding behind Adam. "No you idiot it's called shape shifting," future Chase explained while turning back to himself.

"Oh. Hey," Leo said offended. "And I also have the power of mind reading and mind control," he said. "Telepathy," Leo said. "LEO!" We all yelled at him. Even future Spike yelled at him. "Telepa what?" Adam asked. "It's nothing," Chase said. "So you guys want to go upstairs?" Leo asked while pressing the button. "Sure," future Adam said. Future me used our super speed to get in the elevator while Future Chase Geoleaped upstairs.

Wait. What? "W-what How did he do WHAT?" Leo asked panicking. "I know right the one ability we don't both have I got acid spit instead," Future Spike complained. "Oh cool when do I get that ability?" Spike asked. "On your birthday," "When's my birthday?" Spike asked "On his birthday," future him said while pointing at Chase. "When's your birthday?" Spike asked Chase. "Really?" Chase asked annoyed.

"Are you numbskulls not including past me coming or what?" Future me asked annoyed. We all got in but, since there was ten of us and it was very crowded. "Wait where's Leo?" I asked. Then suddenly there was a mumbling sound. Adam stood up straight off the walls and turned around to see Leo behind him. "What did you think all scratching was?" Leo asked him. "I don't know but, to be honest I didn't really notice," Adam said not caring.

Once we were upstairs we got off the elevator and saw future Chase watching TV. "What took you guys so long?" He asked. Future me just threw a pillow at him. "So since you obviously know about our lives how about you tell us about you guys?" Spike asked. "Personal lives," I added. "Yeah we already know that Bree still has boy problems," Chase laughed. I then threw a pillow at him. "I don't really have a girlfriend I just go with any girl," Future Spike said.

"Yeah he's been doing ever since the incident," future Leo said. "What incident?" I asked. "I really don't want to talk about," Future Spike said. "OK well I'll tell you what happens.I have a girlfriend, Leo and Janelle are engaged, Spike and Bree can't keep a relationship, and I'm an uncle,". Future Adam said. " What?" Leo asked confused. "Bree?" Adam asked. "No," Future me said. "Leo?" I asked. "No," Future Leo said. "Spike?" Leo asked. "Nope," future Spike said. We all were confused until we realized we forgot someone. "CHASE!" We all yelled. "Me?" Chase asked. "Yeah. I know it's shocking," Adam said.

"Who's the unlucky girl?" I asked. Chase and future him glared at me. "Marie Henderson," he said. **(AN-She is played by Angela Moreno just like my other story the Switch except she doesn't have bionics.)** "She's eight months pregnant, " future me added. " Wow what does that mean?" Adam asked. I gave him a look. "It means She ate the baby Adam," I said sarcastically. He gasped. "That monster," Adam said.

I rolled my eyes. "So what are we going to do about the sleeping aragment?" Spike asked. "Well Future Bree can sleep in mom's sewing room while future Adam, Chase, me, and you can sleep in my room. Actually one of you guys can sleep on the couch," Leo explained. "I call couch," future Spike yelled. "What no I want the couch," future Chase said.

They started arguing until future Leo broke it up. "Hey. OK so now Chase you share a room with us and Spike you get the couch," he said. "What, why?" Future Chase asked. "Because the last time I slept in the same room with Spike I woke up to find my watch and wallet stolen. Twice," he explained. I wasn't surprised. "OK goodnight everyone," Adam said while heading down to the lab. Chase, Spike, and I followed him.

When we got down to the lab we got in our capsules and changed into our PJs' when we got Adam picked Chase up and threw him across the room. He laughed. "This is fun," Adam said. Then Spike picked Adam up and threw him. "Your right that was fun," he said while getting back into his capsule. I sighed. I really need a sister.

 **And there you have it. So hope you guys liked it. See you guys next time bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this chapter is based off of Spike's got talent. Now time for shout outs.**

 **Dirtkid123-Yeah I do that sometimes too and because of it my mom thinks I'm crazy so your not alone and Thanks.**

 **Susz-Thanks and yeah it doesn't matter what timeline he's in Spike is always going to be Spike.**

 **Aliqueen16- Yeah poor Bree I know the feeling though have five brothers. Yep Spike still will always stick up for Chase. And yeah I just had to put that in there.**

 **Now here it is Chapter 4**

SPIKE'S P.O.V

I woke up, got ready for school, got out of my capsule and went upstairs. When I did I saw Leo and future us already upstairs. "Spike what are you doing up so early? You're never up this early," Leo asked shocked and confused. "I have no idea," I told him.

"Well I hope that Adam, Bree, and Chase are up as well we have to get to school," he said. "Then let's go," I said trying to leave. "OK wait a minute. You actually want to go to school? Who are you and what have you done to Spike?" Leo asked dramatically.

"No you numbskull I can't get another detention or else Mr. Davenport and Tasha won't let me go to Stephanie's party this Friday," I explained. "Oh so when the week is over then you'll go back to being normal," he said.

"You know you're smarter than I give you credit for," I told him. He smiled then realized what I said. "HEY!" He yelled. I smirked. Just then Adam, Bree, and Chase came up. "What took you guys so long?" Leo asked them. "We were trying to wake up Adam. That's what," Chase explained.

"It doesn't matter come on we're going to be late for school," Bree said while opening the front door. "What about us?" Future Leo asked. "You guys can stay here but, try not to let Tasha see you," Chase told them. Future us didn't really like the idea but, they went down to the lab anyway. "Alright let's go," Bree said and then we left.

.

.

.

When we got there we saw Principle Perry putting up a sign. "Listen up maggots the talent show tryouts are today and since you all suck it will be fun watching you all fail," she said while laughing then went into her office. I turned to my siblings. "You know what I think I'm going to sign up for the talent show," I told them. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Leo asked me. "No, I'm Spike," I told him joking. "Really the last time you were in the talent you harassed two basketball players with the backboard," Bree pointed out. I smiled remembering.

"Yeah I'm proud of myself for that," I said. "And then you ended up getting pinned by Perry," Leo reminded me. Then the smile on my face disappeared. "That I'm not proud of," I said while heading to my locker. "So what are you going to do for the talent show anyways?" Adam asked.

"Magic," I answered. "Really?" Chase asked me. "What you can help me too," I told him. "Fine let's see a trick then," Bree said. "Sure," I said while taking some cards out of my book bag.

Just then Nicole came up to us. And for once I was happy to see her. "Hey Nicki," I then realized what I just said. When did I start calling her Nicki. She sighed. "What do you want?" She asked me not noticing my mistake "Oh nothing just wanted to show you a magic trick," I told her. "Are you going to make yourself disappear? Like somewhere away from me," she asked.

"No. Just can you just pick a card," I said getting annoyed. "Fine," she said while pulling a card then she put it back in the deck. "Now look in your purse," I told her. "What," Nicole asked. "Just do it," I said. Does she always have to ask about something? When she looked in her purse she took out a card that was the Queen of Hearts.

I took it from her and held it up. "Is this your card?" I asked. She looked surprised. "Yes it is. How did you do that?" She asked me. "A magician never reveals their secret," I told her. "Wow I'm impressed," Nicole said. Then the bell rang. "Well I gotta go. Bye guys," she said going to class.

When the others left to go to class too Chase walked over to me. "You're going to give it back to her right?" He asked me. I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Then he used molecular kinesis to pull out Nicole's wallet that I had in my back pocket.

"Oh. How did you know?" I asked him. "Because I know you. If you can get something in her purse then I was sure you could get something out," he explained. "And about the talent show I guess I'm in," Chase answered my question then went to class. I got some of my books in my locker and was walking to class until I heard a voice.

I looked to see where it came from. I heard some voices in the cafeteria. I used my bionic hearing to listen in. The voice sounded like Nicole's.

 _"Yes, they will be at the house,"_ she said. I couldn't tell who she was talking to. _"I won't fail you again I promise,"_ She continued. Then hung up. I stopped listening. I went to class wondering one thing. Who was Nicole talking to?

CHASE'S P.O.V ~Talent Show Tryouts ~

Spike and I were next after a boy with curly hair was done gurgling Twinkle twinkle little star. Spike fell asleep next to me. Principle Perry hit the buzzer. "It wasn't good last year and it still isn't now. NEXT!" She yelled. I nudged Spike in the arm to wake him up. "You ready?" I asked him. "Yeah I guess," he answered.

When we got up there I started feeling dizzy Spike must've noticed because he looked concerned. "Dude you alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Then somehow I started hearing voices in my head. 'Are they going to do something or just stand there looking stupid,' I heard one voice said. 'I wish they would hurry up I got to go home to feed my cats. I hope they don't eat mother. I hope she doesn't eat them,' I heard another. I could tell it was Principle Perry.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears. Then more and more voices entered my head. Just then Spike pulled me out into the hallway. "Ok what's wrong?" He asked. "I don't know but, my head hurts and I'm hearing all these voices. You're just going to have to do it without me," I told him. I could tell he didn't want to so I told him I was ok. "Fine but, afterwards were going straight home," he said then went back inside.

.

.

.

When Spike and I got home he made me sit down on the couch. When he did the others came upstairs. "Oh hey guys. So how did the talent show tryouts go?" Mr. Davenport asked us. "It was going good until-," Spike started until I interrupted him. "Until I ran out I got scared. Spike came out and said he'll take me home. I told him he should just do it with out me. So he said we'll go home afterwards," I explained to them.

And they actually believed me. "Aw are you OK Chase?" Tasha asked. "Yeah I am," I told her. "Don't worry Chase you'll get them next time buddy," Douglas told me. I nodded my head. "So Spike did you get in?" Leo asked Spike. "Yeah I did," he answered while looking at me. "Hey Chase can I talk to you?" He asked me. "Sure," I told him. He took me away from the others and into the kitchen.

"OK 1. Why did you lie to them and 2. When did you learn how to lie that good? I almost started believing you," He asked. "I lied to them because if I didn't then they wouldn't let me come to see you in the talent show so I'll just tell them after your act is done. And of course I'm gonna learn how to lie I've been hanging around you," I said.

"Fine but, if you don't tell them I will," Spike said. I crossed my arms. "When did you learn how to become a snitch?" I asked him. "Of course I'm gonna learn how to become a snitch I've been hanging around you," he said using my own words against me. Then he went back inside getting ready for tonight.

SPIKE'S P.O.V

It was my turn finally. When I got up on the stage everyone hid their purses and wallets because of my trick at the audition. I 'magically' stole everyone's money and Perry was amused unlike Tasha when I told her.

When I was ready I sat in a chair that I brought up and started making the seat levitate along with me. Everyone was amazed I saw the look on Mr. Davenport's face he's just glad nobody suspects we're bionic. I put myself and the chair down. Then I picked up the chair and smashed it over my head.

Some people jumped in their seats then everyone started clapping. Then I heard some gasps. Even from my family then everyone started clapping more even Perry. And I saw Chase closing his eyes and covering his eyes again. I looked at the sides of me and saw two more of me. I backed away. "And that's all folks goodnight," I said then ran out.

When I did my family came after me. "What was that?" Mr. Davenport asked me. "Well a magician never reveals their secret," I said hoping he would buy it. "Nice try mister spill it," Douglas told me. "Ok well after you guys left the lab we had our future selves show us our new abilities and that was my new ability duplication," I told them.

"Wait, future selves?" Tasha asked. "You're way behind Tasha we'll explain later," Adam said. "You're grounded for a week," Mr. Davenport told me. _'Your just gonna use your new ability to sneak out to the party aren't you?'_ I heard a voice in my head said. I looked around until I saw Chase smirking.

"Chase don't you have something to say?" I asked him remembering our deal. "No," he replied quickly. "I think you have something to tell Mr. Davenport. I am I man of my word," I said trying to remind him of what we talked about. "No I don't. No you're not," he said not missing a beat.

I glared at him and he finally gave up. "Fine. I got my new ability too. I lied to you guys about being afraid I just started hearing voices in my head and it hurts," Chase explained.

"You lied?" Mr. Davenport. "Yes. And I know what you're going to say your grounded for lying which by the way I think is unfair. And I know what you're going to ask how did I know that? Well because my new ability is the power of Telepathy," Chase said answering all of Mr. Davenports' questions.

"Telapa what?" Adam asked. "Adam don't start with that again," Bree told him. Adam just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright you guys we're going home," Mr. Davenport said. "Wait we have to see who won," Bree told us. We all agreed then we went back to the gym. When we did we saw Principle Perry on the stage holding the trophy and my duplicates gone.

"Ok people so I will now announce the winner of the talent show. And the winner is... Me for having the talent of watching you all losers," she laughed then left with the trophy. I was mad. "I wasted my time for NOTHING!" I yelled. "Spike calm down this is Perry we're talking about she would've done that even if you weren't in it," Bree said. "Yeah you're right I'll be right back," I told them. It's time to give Perry a little pay back.

ADAM'S P.O.V

When Spike left we all decided to wait for him in the car until I thought of something. "Uh guys Spike is mad at Principle Perry," I told them. "Yeah so?" Leo asked. "And we left him alone roaming around school," I pointed out. Everyone realized what we did. We all ran to the parking lot and saw Spike and a blown up car.

"Oh good he didn't do anything yet," I said relieved. Everyone else looked at me. "He blew up Principle Perry's car," Chase said. "Oh," I said seeing what he did. Then we heard sirens blaring. "RUN!" Bree said while super speeding home. The rest of us ran. This was awesome but, not as awesome as throwing Chase.

 **And done. Longest chapter ever. So do you think Spike will bust Nicki? Find out next time bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was** **doing** **some thinking and wondering if I should do a story for LREF and the difference is that Spike will be in it called 'Elite Spike' so tell me what you think. Now shout out time thank you Susz, Aliqueen16, Dirtkid123, Anonlabratslover, and Guest for reviewing. And thank you Robinkel-kel for following this story.**

 **Susz- Thanks and yeah Spike and Nicki may or may not get together we'll see. And here is the update.**

 **Aliqueen16 - Let's hope. Yep I'm gonna make him protective but, still Spike at the same time.**

 **Dirtkid123 - Glad you thought it was funny hope you like this chapter.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Spike was mad so Perry had it coming and here's the update.**

 **Guest-Yeah never get on his bad side.**

 **Now here it is Chapter 5.**

CHASE'S P.O.V

Spike and I were in the lab because Mr. Davenport wanted us to practice our new abilities before we headed out to school. "OK Spike try to make just one of you," I told him. "Fine but, if it doesn't work then what?" He asked. "Then we'll try again tomorrow," I said. He sighed then closed his eyes. Suddenly another Spike appeared next to him. "See I told you it would work," I said.

"What when did you tell me that?" Him and his duplicate asked. "Just now keep up," I told both of them. They rolled their eyes at me. "Now make him disappear," I said. "But, I don't know how," Spike said while sitting down. "At least try," I said not wanting there to be two Spikes. He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of it but, the duplicate was still there.

"Oh no," I said panicking. "Relax Chase. We still got to go to school so let's just lock him up in my capsule and wait for him to disappear and if he doesn't then we can tell Mr. Davenport," Spike suggested. I thought about it. "Huh that's actually a good idea," I said shocked he came up with it. Spike and I locked his duplicate up. Which wasn't easy that duplicate did not want to be locked up in the capsule.

He put up one heck of a fight which isn't really a surprise since he's well, Spike. "Now let's go," I said. We ran out of the lab and went to school. By the time we got there we were out of breath. At least I was. Spike was smart enough to take the bus. We saw Adam, Bree, and Leo at their lockers talking to Nicki. She was funny and cute but, not my type I just don't know why Spike doesn't like her.

When we went over to them Spike and Nicki immediately started glaring at each other. _'What does this idiot want now,'_ I heard Nicki thinking. _'I swear if the others weren't here I would've blown her up right here and right now,'_ Spike thought. _'Don't even think about it,'_ I told him. "Too late," he said out loud. The others looked at him confused.

"Too late for what?" Leo asked. "Nothing," I said while Spike said. "None of your businesses pipsqueak," he replied while still glaring at Nicki. "Hey Nicole can I talk to you?" Spike asked. "Let me think about it," she said then pretended to think. "Uh no," Nicki said while putting on a fake smile. Spike glared at her and dragged Nicki away anyway.

"That was weird," Adam said. "What the way Spike acted?" Leo asked. "No the fact that Spike was willingly wanting to talk to Nicki," Adam said. We all looked at him shocked. "I'm surprised you know what willingly means," Bree said. Leo and I were nodding our heads agreeing with her.

SPIKE'S P.O.V

When I pulled Nicole away from the others she started hitting me. "Ow what was that for?" I asked even though it didn't hurt. "For touching me. Now what do you want this time you're starting to get on my nervous," she said while dusting herself off like she had something on her. I pretended to have a hurt look on my face. "That's so sad 'cause you've been getting on mine ever since I met you," I told her smirking.

She gave me a death then started to leave until I stopped her. "Ok ok fine I'm sorry but, I really do need to talk to you about something," I said serious. "What is it?" She asked. "OK well yesterday I over heard you on the phone in the cafeteria talking to someone," I told her.

I swear I saw her freeze up a bit. Then she looked at me. "What are you talking about?" Nicole asked like nothing was wrong. "You know what I'm talking about," I said still serious. Her whole demeanor changed. "Look Spike I don't want to have to do this so I advice you to pretend you saw nothing, you heard nothing, and you know nothing. Or else," she said shoving me.

"Or else what?" I growled. Suddenly Nicole did a roundhouse kick right to my chest and I fell down. "Or I'll do way worse than that," she told me then left. Good thing no one else was in the hallway but, bad that my so called crush is actually the bad guy. Just great.

CHASE'S P.O.V

I was in the lunch room getting my tray and sat down. Until Trent and his gang came up to me. "Look what we have here the nerd all alone by himself," Trent teased me. I glared at him. "Look Trent I'm not in the mood," I told him but, knowing Trent I knew he wasn't going to listen.

"Oh but, I am," he said. Trent was about to hit me until someone stopped him. "Hey meat head. Don't even think about it," I could tell by the voice who it was. Trent turned around and saw Spike giving him a death glare. Man if looks could kill Trent would've been dead the second Spike saw him. "Hey buddy," Trent said nervously. Spike continued looking at him then crossed his arms.

"I was just hanging out with this guy," Trent said referring to me. "This guy has a name," I said annoyed. But, no one listened. "You're lucky I need to talk to Chase but, next time I catch you messing with my brother you won't be so lucky. And the name's Spike," Spike threatened them then grabbed me and dragged me into the hallway.

When we got there he let me go. "OK what is up with you and grabbing people?" I asked him. He just rolled his eyes. "And thanks," I said. "Yeah no one messes with my family," Spike said. I looked at him surprised waiting for him to say some kind of insult. "Well except me," He said smirking. There it is. "So what's up?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing hiding from Perry, I need you to read Nicole's mind to see if she's evil, oh and Mr. Davenport wanted us to train tonight," he said hoping I wouldn't catch what he said. "Uh Spike you can't fool me I am the smartest man on the planet," I bragged. "Yeah and the annoyingest," Spike said. I wasn't even going to mention that that's not a word.

"Look Spike I can't do that. And what if I glitch again?" I asked him. "Well let's hope you don't. Plus you need to practice anyways," Spike tried to reason with me. I sighed. "Fine," I said giving up. I focused on Nicole's mind. _'I hope Spike doesn't snitch I didn't want to hurt him if I didn't he would've,'_ I heard Nicki think. I stopped listening. "OK I don't know what it is but, something isn't right with Nicki," I told him.

Spike gave me a 'really' look. "What did you think I've been trying to tell you?" He asked me. "Well to be honest you lie a lot so I needed some kind of proof," I said. Just then a dude came up to us. "Uh guys Mr. Davenport needs you," he told us. We looked at him confused. "I'm sorry who are you and how do you know about Mr. Davenport?" I asked him. The guy looked around to make sure no one was there.

When he made sure no one was there he turned into future me. "Oh that explains it," Spike said. "What are you doing here?" Spike asked him. "I just told you. Mr. Davenport wants you all," he said. "We're kind of busy though," I told him. "With what?" Future me asked. "Nicole. I have a feeling something is wrong with her. And not just because she threatened me," Spike explained.

Future me didn't say anything. "Hey by any chance do you know something about that?" I asked. "No I don't. Now can you two please go get Adam, Bree, and Leo so we can get out of here?" Future me asked. More like commanded us. Then walked away. "What's his problem?" I asked. "How am I supposed to know? He's you," Spike said.

With that Spike and I went to go find the others. When we did we went home. "Will one of you idiots explain to me why you guys had to pull me away? Owen was just about to ask me out?" Bree asked. "Future Chase told us that Mr. Davenport needed everyone so don't blame us," Spike told them.

Just then Douglas came up from the lab. "Kids there you are we need you in the lab. But first, can someone explain to me why we found a duplicate of Spike locked in his capsule?" Douglas asked us. Spike and I looked at each other then ran down to the lab and the others just followed us. We got down there and saw Mr. Davenport along with future us already there waiting. "OK good news," Mr. Davenport said. "Oh did you finally get my ball from the roof?" Adam asked. "Adam can you please just forget about that stupid ball?" Bree asked him clearly annoyed.

Adam pouted and crossed his arms. Sometimes I wonder how he's the older one. "So Big D what did you need us for?" Leo asked him. "I think I figured out a way to send these guys back," Mr. Davenport said referring to future us. "Again he means we," Douglas said. "I meant what I said the first time," Mr. Davenport told him. Then they started arguing and we all waited for them to stop. "Can you two stop being so immature for like two seconds so you can take us back home?" future Bree asked them. They stopped but, continued to glare at each other.

"So ready to go back home?" Mr. Davenport asked. They all nodded their heads. "Good luck," I told them. "You too," Future Me said. Then Mr. Davenport pressed the on switch. A bright light came up like the last time but this time it was much brighter. Then a portal opened but, something came out of it we all looked up and saw three little kids. They looked familiar. Then I realized those little kids were us.

BREE'S P.O.V

When we looked up we saw three scared little kids. But, something about seemed familiar. The oldest one I assumed saw the laser gun that was pointed at them then pushed the younger ones behind him and aimed his heat vision on it and melted it. That's when I realized the oldest boy was Adam and the other two must've been me and Chase. "Who are you people?" Little me asked. "Oh come on Big D aren't you supposed like this brilliant inventor?" Leo asked him. "I am," Mr. Davenport protested. "Really because if you were shouldn't the machine have made future us go into the future instead of past us coming into this timeline?" Adam asked.

Mr. Davenport looked like he was about to explode. "Big D? That sound's stupid," Little Chase laughed. Leo frowned. "Oh yeah well what kind of name is Chase?" Leo teased him. Little Chase glared at him. He then made a small force field in his hand and threw it at Leo. Luckily he ducked. Leo's eyes went wide. "Are you sure that little monster is Chase and not Spike?" he asked. "Who are you people?" little me asked again but, this time got into a fighting stance. Mr. Davenport stepped up to them.

"You guys remember me?" asked them. "Yeah we know who you are Mr. Davenport," Little Chase told him. "But, why do you look old...er than usual?" Little Adam asked. "Well who's gonna explain this to them?" Adam asked. No one volunteered so I did. "OK kids you're going to want to sit down."

 **And that was part one of Past, Present, and FFuture Trouble hope you guys liked it bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright now I have a busy week two of my best friends' birthdays are on the same day so I have to get them a present but, I'm broke so that's going to be tough lol. Now shouts. Thank you Susz, Aliqueen16, Anonlabratslover, Dirtkid123, and Guest for reviewing**.

 **Susz- Thanks and I don't know when I'll post it but, it will be soon.**

 **Aliqueen16-Glad that you loved it and yeah I wanted to do something like that.**

 **Anonlabratslover-Here it is hope you like it.**

 **Dirtkid123- That was my opinion when I saw younger Davenport.**

 **Guest-Well glad you like little Chase.**

 **I am also thankful for everyone who read this story and the rest of them. Now I am proud to present to you Past, Present, and Future Trouble pt. 2**

 _Recap:"You guys remember me?" Mr. Davenport asked them. "Yeah we know who you are Mr. Davenport," Little Chase told him. "But, why do you look old...er than usual?" Little Adam asked. "Well who's gonna explain this to them?" Adam asked. No one volunteered so I did. "OK kids you're going to want to sit down."_

BREE'S P.O.V

I took a deep breath before I explained to the kids what is going on. "OK so now you see you guys were brought here by a machine that Mr. Davenport made. But, it wasn't supposed to bring you guys here it was supposed to let our future selves further back to their right time," I explained.

"I'm sorry what?" Little Adam asked. "We're in the future Adee," younger Chase explained. I had to aw it was so adorable how he talked. "Oh cool!" Little Adam exclaimed. Yep that's Adam alright. "So who are you all?" Young me asked pointing at everyone except Mr. Davenport.

"OK so I'm future you. The girl with the blonde hair is future us. The guy right there is our step brother Leo and future him. Adam and future Adam," I said while pointing at the two who were arm wrestling.

"And that's Chase and the other blonde is future him," I explained. I then saw little Chase poking his head out to look at Spike. When I saw this I decided to tell them about him. "You guys remember Chase's commando app?" I asked them and they nodded their head. "Well that's him." Little Adam and me looked scared but, Chase looked curious.

"Is he nice?" Chase asked me. "Nice? No not even close. But, he is sometimes a cool little brother," I said. "Key word on little," Adam laughed. Spike punched him in the stomach and Adam fell on the floor. "Spike," Mr. Davenport said. "What he's lucky that's all I did," Spike told Mr. Davenport. "Can you and Douglas just fix this?" Leo asked him.

"Yes but, I need Chase and Future him to stay here we need all the help we can get," Mr. Davenport said. "Oh really but, you were doing just fine on your own," Future Spike replied sarcastically. Mr. Davenport gave him a look. "But, who was the one to break the machine in the first place?" "Let's not play the blame game now," he said childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Now we'll be right back. Eddy you're in charge," Mr. Davenport told him as he popped up on the screen. "What why him and not me?" Leo asked. "Or me?" Future him also asked. "To be honest I don't really trust you from any timeline to be in charge," Mr. Davenport explained. "But, you leave us in the evil clutches of Eddy. I would rather have Adam watch us," Chase said.

We all nodded our heads agreeing even little us agreed. "Yeah and I would rather have Donny get rid of you all and play with me instead. But, I guess we can't all get what we want now can we little boy wonder?" Eddy said. Then he went off the screen. Douglas and Mr. Davenport left afterwards. The rest of us except Chase and future him went upstairs.

LEO'S P.O.V

When we got upstairs the kids immediately ran to the couch and started fighting over the remote. Mom came out of the kitchen and stared at them in shock. I went over to her to explain what is going on. I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her towards me."OK Mom please don't freak out. These kids here are Adam, Bree, and Chase. No we did not turn them into kids we just accidentally brought their past selves here," I explained.

"OK," Mom said. "Really that's all?" I asked her confused and surprised. "Yeah well if I asked questions about everything that went on in this house I probably would've went crazy," Mom explained. I nodded my head understanding. "Plus they are so adorable," She said. We all looked over at them.

When we did we saw Adam with the remote in his hand and Chase trying to get it from him but, he was too short to reach it. "Adee I want to watch T.V," Chase said. "Too bad we're already watching it. Bree catch," Adam said while tossing the remote to young Bree. She caught and used her super speed to get away from Chase when he came towards her and ended up next to Adam.

"But, I want to watch TV," Chase said again this time crying. "Now look what you two did. You made your little brother cry," Mom scolded them. "Uh who are you?" Young Bree asked. "I'm Tasha your step mom and I would appreciate it if you apologize to Chase," Mom told them. But, before they could Chase started breathing heavy. "Chase are you OK?" Bree asked him. Chase looked up at us glaring. "What are you nugget heads looking at?" He asked but, his voice was much deeper than before.

"And when I started to think things couldn't get any better. It just did," Eddy said laughing.

.

.

.

We all hid behind the couch well except Spike who was just standing and watching it all happen. "Aren't you gonna do something?" I asked him. "Why me? Adam's the one with super strength," Spike asked. I looked at him. "No he can't he might hurt him," Bree explained. "Well I'm not going to do anything. Besides what kind of harm could the kid do?" Spike said.

Right as he said that young Spike ripped off the refrigerator door and threw it. The door almost hit Spike in the head but, he ducked and it missed. "I'm guessing a lot," I said answering his question. Young Spike looked at us and then his face softened up. "What happened?" Chase asked. We all got up from behind the couch. "Depends how much do you remember?" Adam asked him.

His eyes widened. "Wait did Spike come out?" He asked worried. "No," Bree said. "You just fell and hit your head," Spike lied. Chase calmed down. "Mom can you take Chase so he can go and get some rest?" I asked her. "Sure. Come on sweetie," Mom said while taking Chase upstairs. I looked at Bree and Spike. "Why did you guys lie to him?" I asked. "He was already scared we didn't want to freak him out even more," Bree explained. I agreed with that I just hope Chase will be fine. I just hope everybody will be fine.

NICOLE'S P.O.V

"I need you to do one last thing for me," Krane said. "What is it?" I asked him. "I need you to use this on them," He said while giving me this weird looking thing. "It's called a Triton app use this on the Lab Rats and I'll be able to control them," Krane explained. "But, I thought you wanted them dead?" I asked him. 'Not that I'm not thankful that he doesn't,' I thought to myself.

"I do but, I need them for something I need their chips I already have the blue prints for them. Now do as you are told," Krane said. I walked away with the thing in my hand silently wishing I didn't have to do this.

 **And done. So why do you think Nicki doesn't want to hurt the Davenports. Review or PM me if you have the answer anyways bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so can't wait for the next episode of Lab Rats Elite Force that's coming back in July. So shout outs to Aliqueen16, Susz,** **Anonlabratslover, and Dirtkid123 For reviewing.**

 **Aliqueen16- Glad you liked it. She might.**

 **Susz- That may or may not be the only reason why but, we'll see.**

 **Anonlabratslover- let's find out. And here's the update.**

 **Dirtkid123- Let's hope and good luck with going up against Krane**

 **This chapter is centered around Chase and Spike. Now here it is chapter 7.**

SPIKE'S P.O.V

I was sleeping in my capsule until suddenly, someone pulled me out. I looked and saw that it was Chase. "What do you want it's the middle of the night?" I asked him. "And?" "And it's Two o'clock in the morning," I told him hoping he would get it. "And?" He asked again. "And... I want to go back to sleep," I said heading back to my capsule until he stopped me.

"No we have to go," he said. "Go where? Do I need to remind you that it is Two FREAKING A.M?" I snapped at him. "Dude be quite you might wake up the others," He said. "I can't sleep," Chase told me. "You woke me up because you can't sleep?" I asked glaring at him. "I can't sleep because of Nicki," Chase explained. "And that's my problem how?" I asked but, slightly wondering why he's thinking about Nicole and why he woke me up.

"OK so you're clearly not a morning person," Chase said. "What gave it away?" I asked him sarcastically. "We have to go to Nicole's," He said. "But, why?" I asked. "Because we need to find out what her plan to take us out is. For all we know she could be working for Krane," Chase explained. "Fine let's just do this before I change my mind," I told left the lab and I don't remember anything else after I fell asleep.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

After the boys left two shadow figures came out of its' hiding spot. "S-1 do what you have to do," Krane said handing her the machine. "What about the girl?" S-1 asked. "She'll take care of the other two boys. We'll handle the rest," He told her. While they were taking care of business the kids were watching them.

"What do we do?" Adam whispered. "We have to tell bigger Chasey and Spikey," Bree said. "Then let's go I'm already tracking their chip's signal," Chase told them. "Oh great no I'm hungry. Why did you have to mention chips Chase?" Adam asked. "Adee there's no time for eating," Chase told him. "Hop on," Bree told them then super speeder out the lab without Krane catching them.

CHASE'S P.O.V

We got to Nicki's house and I knocked on the door but, no one answered. Spike pushed me away and tried opening the door. "It's locked," Spike said. "Oh well I guess we can go back home then," I said. "Really?" He asked slightly happy. "No is this your first locked door? Use your molecular kinesis to open the door," I told him.

"How about you use your molecular kinesis to open the door?" He asked me. Probably still mad at me for waking him up. We started having a full blown argument on who should open the door. "Fine," Spike said then blew the door open. "There happy?" He asked and stepped into the house then was blasted back outside.

I looked in the house to see Nicki holding up a machine gun. Luckily it didn't look like it could kill us. "Why does she always have to hurt me?" Spike asked still laying on the lawn.

.

.

.

Spike and I were tied up with our backs facing each other. And Nicki still had her weapon pointed at us. "I like what you did to my door," She said a little mad referring to her now burnt door. "Thanks if there's one thing I do best it's breaking stuff," Spike said proudly. Nicki glared at him then hit Spike in the back of his head. "Again ouch," He said. Spike was right she just loves hurting him.

"I don't know what's more shocking. You working for Krane or the fact that two bionic humans are defeated by a Sixteen year old girl," I said mad and also shocked. "Never underestimate girl power," Is all she said. While I was distracting Nicki, Spike was using his molecular kinesis to untie us and we got up.

"Never underestimate brother power," I told her. Spike looked at me. "Really dude?" He asked. "What?" I asked him confused. He rolled his eyes then turned to Nicki. "Why are you working for Krane?" Spike asked her. "It's actually more blackmailing than working for him," Nicki said. "Wait, What?" I asked.

Before she could answered the kids came in. "What are you guys doing here?" Spike asked them. "Some bald guy broke into the lab," young Bree said. "Yeah and his face was nasty it looked like there were wires on the side of his face," Adam explained. Spike and I gave each other a look. "Krane," We said in unison.

"Mr. Krane was planning on kidnapping you guys. Did I forget to mention that?" She asked sheepishly. We looked at her with wide eyes. "Why didn't you say anything SOONER?" I asked her. Nicki shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and we ran to the house.

We got there and saw Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Leo, and Future Leo sitting on the couch. Mr. Davenport got up from the couch and towards us. "Thank god you're OK." Then Douglas noticed Nicki. "What is she doing here?" He asked. "She's working for Krane," Spike told him. "What?" Mr. Davenport asked angrily.

"It's OK she's not entirely working for him he's somehow blackmailing her but, I don't really know how," I explained. "He has my parents," Nicki said. "He took my parents he said that the only way to get them back was to spy on you guys I'm sorry I didn't want to do any of this, " She said and looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Oh yeah how can we be sure that we'll be able to trust you?" Spike asked her clearly angry. "She's telling the," Future Leo spoke up."Wait so you knew about this and didn't bother telling us?" Spike asked while trying his best not trying to hurt someone. "I couldn't mess with the events that happens," he explained. "But, you came back from the future the last time to change it," I told him.

"Yeah for the better." "Then how is this for the better? Our siblings are gone and for all we know they could be dead," I told him. "Would you two SHUT UP," Spike yelled. We looked at him. "Now I don't know about you but, we should be hurting Krane right now. I just want to rip out his spleen and use at as a pogo stick," He roared.

"You know what Spike's right. Well not the ripping out his spleen but, we need to go out there and save the others and take Krane down," I told them. "But, how are we going to do that?" Leo asked. "We have two bionic humans standing in this room right now," I said. "Make that three," Future Leo corrected. "Oh so now you want to help us?" Douglas asked him.

"Look they're my siblings too," He said. "Then what are you guys waiting for go get them back," Nicki said. "But, first we have to go down to the Lab to get some things. Leo you stay here and watch the kids. Future Chase and Spike are already down in the lab," Mr. Davenport said as they went down to the lab.

"How is this fair while you guys are out there beating up bad guys I'm stuck here babysitting," Leo complained. We ignored him."Are you coming or not?" Spike asked Nicki. She looked up surprised then followed us to the lab. Time to get our siblings back.

 **There you go next is the Q &A/Contest. Hope you like it bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with the last chapter of Future Trouble I'm going to miss you all and thank you so much for reading. So shout out time. Thank you Susz, Aliqueen16, Dirtkid123, Guest, and Anonlabratslover for reviewing.**

 **Susz- Thanks and here is the update.**

 **Aliqueen16- Yeah I put it in became it's true.**

 **Dirtkid123-I know right.**

 **Guest- Hope you like it.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Now here it is the final chapter. Warning violence**

DOUGLAS'S P.O.V

When we got to the lab Donnie and I started getting the weapons while the boys were changing into their mission suits. "OK so here's the plan Chase start tracking Adam and Bree's chips on the computers I'm pretty sure that where ever they are Krane's there also. Douglas get more weapons. And Spike.. Just try not to break anything," Donald ordered. Spike nodded.

"What about us?" Future Chase asked. "You four are coming with us. Nichole grab a weapon any weapon," I told them. "Wait if she's getting a weapon then can I go somewhere else? Just in case she might decide to use the weapon on me," Spike asked. I looked at her wondering if she would do that. "If she does then you should probably start running," Chase told him.

"Alright no one will be blowing anyone up. Now how are we going to get to them?" Donnie asked. "We could use the helicopter," I suggested. "No it won't be able to fit all of us in it," He explained. "Well what's your idea then?" I asked him annoyed. "Uh did you guys forget I can geoleap?" Future Chase reminded us.

"Great then let's go," I said. "Let's do this," Future Leo cheered. Then Future Chase geoleaped us out.

LEO'S P.O.V

I was upstairs looking for Bree. She might be small but, she's sneaky. "Bree," I called out. Adam was on the couch then laughed. "You are the worst babysitter ever," He said. "No I'm not Bree is the fastest person in the world she could get past anyone," I told him defending myself. "Oh yeah? Then where's Chase?" He asked. My eyes went wide. "CHASE!" I screamed. Then Chase got off the elevator which I had no idea he was on. "I'm right here there's no need to scream," He said then sat down on the couch. I Looked down at him.

"Where were you?" I asked him. "I was down in the lab. Where's Bee-bee?" Chase asked. "Bree.. Uh she's," I had no idea what to say then I Looked up to see Bree on top of the kitchen counter. "BREE," I yelled. I saw Chase wince while I ran to Bree and picked her up and sat her down on the couch. Now I finally have them all together. "OK, what do you guys want to do? Hopefully it involves sitting and being very quite," I asked them.

"I want to go where the others are going," Bree said. "I do too I want to be out there kicking butt but, I can't I'm stuck here babysitting you three," I said. Adam giggled. "You said butt twice," He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "And besides we don't even know where they are," I continued explaining. "I do I was listening to them I saw the place where they were going on the computers then I looked up the coordinates," Chase said proudly.

I looked at him shocked he was only like what four and he knew that much. But, then I remembered he was made to be smarter than an average human. "Even if I would let us go which I'm not how are we gonna get there?" I asked. Then Bree stood up. "Well while you were talking Chasey sent me the address to the place we're going so I can just super speed us there," She explained. And now I'm mad and shocked at how I got out smarted by a bunch of five year old kids.

"So can we go please," Adam begged. I sighed they were going with or without me so what the heck plus the others did say they need all the help they can get and besides we're just going up against Krane even though he's strong he won't be able to take down all of us. "OK fine," I said then they started cheering. "But, you need some kind of weapons since you're not bionic," Chase said.

"Don't worry I got it covered," I said while reaching behind the pillows and pulled out a laser gun. The kids stared at it in Aw. "Let's go," I said then Bree super speeded us out.

CHASE'S P.O.V

We got there and it was nobody there **(AN- The place is where Rise of the secret solders took place)** Then suddenly Krane geoleaped in front of us. "Ah so glad you could make it," He said smirking. "Well someone has to destroy you thankfully it will be us," Spike growled. Krane frowned "Well to bad you'll already be busy with other things," He said while pointing at something but, nothing was there. "Uh I had to burst your bubbles but, there's nobody there," Douglas replied.

Suddenly there were a bunch of people surrounding us. "And I spoke to soon," Douglas said then brought out his weapon and pointed it at them. "He has an army." I said. Spike got out of his fighting stance and looked at me. "Nice to know you can point out the obvious," he said sarcastically then got back in his fighting stance. "You two," Mr, Davenport said referring to Spike and I.

"Go get Adam, Bree, and future them we'll handle the rest," Mr. Davenport ordered us. "Are you sure?" I asked him. When I did Future Spike used his Pyrokinesis to take four of the solders down. "GO NOW," Mr. Davenport yelled. "Don't have to tell us twice," Spike said while pulling me away. Before we were in the clear two solders appeared and were in they way. Spike roared and ran up to them and punched them in their chests they fell down then got back up they created this big ball of light and were about to throw it at Spike until I used my molecular kinesis on them and sent them flying.

"Come on," I told him. We ran then stopped when we realized we didn't know where we were. "What are we going to do now?" Spike asked. I shrugged my shoulders then we heard a breeze behind us. We turned and saw Bree and Adam. "There you guys are," I said happy then went up to give them a hug when I did Bree kicked me in the gut. I fell down groaning. Spike ran to my side and helped me up.

"That's not Adam or Bree," He said. I looked at him confused. "Look at their eyes," Spike told me. When I did I looked and saw their eyes were a bright green. "They're under the control of the Triton app. Krane's controlling them," He explained. "We're going to have to fight them," Spike said. I looked at him. "What? No we can't they're our siblings," I told him.

Right then and there Adam used his heat vision on us we ducked but, it nearly got us. "Well right now they're not. And the only way to help them is to fight them," Spike said. I nodded if it was the only way to help them. "You take Adam I'll take Bree," I told him. "You're going down meat head," Spike roared. "Can you try not to kill him?" I asked. "No promises," Spike replied.

Bree used her invisibility app and tried to sneak up behind me. Before I could do anything she kicked my feet from under me and I fell. It took me a while to get back up and got into a fighting stance. I brought out my Laser BO. "Bree I don't want to hurt you," I said. Instead of answering she used her super speed and started running in circles around me. I was confused until I realized what she was doing she was creating a vortex around me and if I don't do something quick I'll die.

I used my molecular kinesis to stop her from moving. Adam looked at us and started using his heat vision on me. I dodged it the first time but, the second one got me in the shoulder. I lost focus and my hold on Bree. She used this to her advantage but, before she could do anything I kicked her in the stomach. Bree lost her balance and fell backwards. Bree flipped back up she then ran towards Spike and used her bionic kick on him. Spike glared at her and used his molecular kinesis on her. "Back off princess," He growled I went by his side and dragged him away.

LEO'S P.O.V

The kids and I were hiding behind a bunch of barrels. "OK you three stay here," I told them. "But, we want to help," Little Bree protested. "No I can't let anything bad happen to you guys," I said. I was about to leave until Chase stopped me. "LEO WATCH OUT!" He yelled. I looked and saw someone in front of me getting ready to hit me. but, Chase used his force field to block it and Adam used his heat vision on the person. Bree crossed her arms and looked up at me. "Still think we can't handle ourselves?" She asked. "Fine you can but, that still doesn't change anything," I told her . She used her super speed and ran off. I sighed. "Why did Douglas have to give her super speed?" I asked myself. I went off to find her but, turned back around when I realized I left the other kids. "Let's go find your sister," I told them. They nodded and we ran after her.

.

.

.

We finally found Bree and stared walking around looking for the others until Chase stopped us. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked. "No. Not everyone here has super hearing," Adam told him. But, Chase just ignored him and started looking around. "What are you doing?" I asked. He still didn't answer. Then he spotted something. "Look over there," He pointed out. We all looked to see what he was pointing at. When we did we saw Adam and Bree standing there.

I smiled. "Adam Bree," I yelled while running towards them. They turned and saw me. "It's so good to see you guys," I told them while hugging them. I pulled back. And they looked at me with stone cold eyes. "What no Hi's? No 'Good to see you too buddy?' I said. They were still silent. "Really nothing?" I asked them. Then I saw their eyes glow green. I chuckled nervously.

"Oh no," I said while stepping back now understanding they're under the Triton app. Every time I stepped back they moved forward. I turned back to the kids. "Guys run," I told them. When I did Adam picked me up and was about to throw me until Spike came out. "Hey bubble neck over here," He said then ran. Adam dropped me then chased after him. I stood up.

Bree looked at me and walked up to me. "What shouldn't you be chasing after Spike I mean he hates you while I on the other hand love you," I said holding my arms out for a hug. She looked at the weapon I was still holding. "What this thing it's nothing," I said then dropped it. Bree continued walking to me then grabbed my hand and pinned it behind my back. "Ow," I cried out but, she didn't care. Then suddenly Bree went crashing down. I looked to see Chase with his laser Bo. I looked at him shocked.

Spike also came next to us. "OK we got to go before-," Spike was about to say until Adam came down from the sky. "You have to be kidding me he can fly also!" I exclaimed. Adam used his heat vision on Spike but, he put his force field up. Chase then went up to Adam getting ready to fight him. "CHASE NO," I cried. Chase fighting Adam is like a chicken going up against a crocodile. Chase used his levitation app and kicked Adam straight in his chest. Adam got pushed back but, he didn't go down.

Adam threw a punch at Chase but, to everyone's surprise he caught it. He then flipped Adam over. when he did Adam didn't get back up. Spike and went towards Chase."Wow I didn't know you had it in you," Spike congratulated him. "Wait did you just give me a compliment ?" Chase asked him smirking. "Don't push it," Spike snarled. We heard an explosion we were about to follow it but, I stopped. and looked for the kids. "Uh guys do you know where little you guys are?" I asked them. "You brought the kids here?" Spike asked me.

"What? I couldn't leave them home alone," I told him. "Oh and bringing them here where there is a manic trying to kill was the perfect plan. Nice going pipsqueak," Spike growled. "You know I liked you a lot better when you were handing out compliments," I said. He glared at me. "Leo if something happens to them something bad will happen to us," Chase. "How bad?" I asked him. "Bad as in we may not exist," Chase explained. "But, what do we do with them?" I asked while pointing at the unconscious Adam and Bree. "We'll come back for them right now we have to go," Chase ordered. Spike and him ran off. I picked up my weapon and went after them.

SPIKE'S P.O.V

We went back to the others and helped them out. I used my molecular kinesis on whoever got to close to the others. "LEO?!" Mr. Davenport called out once he saw him. "Oh Hey Big D need a hand?" Leo said the used his weapon to blast a solder who was trying to sneak up behind Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport looked back at Leo. "What are you doing standing there come over here and help us," He told Leo. Leo smiled and started shooting people.

Then Adam and Bree appeared. "Ahh," Leo screamed and shot at them they ducked. "Leo what are you doing?" Bree asked him. "Yeah we were expecting a hi or 'Good to see you too' but, no you shoot us instead," Adam said confused. "Sorry I thought you guys were still under the Triton app," Leo explained. "Wait what?" Adam asked. "Uh I hate to interrupt but, do you guys think you can do less talking and more fighting?" Chase asked while taking down another solder. The others focused.

"How are we going to get rid of them?l There's too many," Nichole asked. "Nicki what are you doing here?" Bree asked her. "We'll explain later. But, Nicki's right we can't get rid of them all," Chase agreed. "They only way we can defeat them is by getting to Krane, " Mr. Davenport said. "But, Mr. Davenport he's more powerful than any of us," Bree said to him."Wait I know how you four can defeat him," Douglas said. "We're listening," Chase told him. "And can you speak quickly I can't listen and fight at. The. Same," I said while hitting a solder in the gut each stop. "TIME," I yelled then kicked him away.

"OK well I made it so you guys' chips can connect all together Chase just needs to use his override app on the three of you," Douglas said. "blah blah blah. All I heard is the only person that has to do something is Chase," Adam said. "Wait where are our Adam and Bree at?" Future Chase asked. "They went off to find you us so they must be at the house," Bree explained. "Speaking of which Leo where are the kids?" Mr. Davenport asked him. Leo froze. "Uh at home," Leo lied. Surprisingly Mr. Davenport believed him.

"If we're going to stop Krane we have to do it now," Bree said. The rest of us agreed. Adam, Bree, Chase, and went over to Krane who was watching the entire thing S-1 was standing next to him and the rest of his solders. "It's time to get rid of you once and for all Krane," Chase said to him. "Krane chuckled. "Oh don't worry this is the last time you see us or anything for that matter," S-1 said she created a ball of fire and threw it at us.

"GET DOWN," Chase yelled we all ducked when we got back up S-1 was blasted away. We looked to see Leo and his weapon. "Your welcome," He said. We turned back to Krane. Chase then got in front and turned to look at us. "Connecting to Adam, Connect to Bree, Connect to Spike," Chase said. "Get into position," He ordered us. I glared at him a little. I don't like being told what to do and he knows it. but, I listened to him anyways.

We put our backs to each other and held on. Krane growled. A blue ring started circling around us. Krane started making fire around us also. I almost felt sick but, I shook it off. The rings around us started getting bigger and bigger. "On three," Chase said. "1, 2," he counted down. "THIS IS THE END OF YOU," Krane yelled. "NOW," Chase yelled. We released the blue force around us at Krane he was blasted all the way up to the sky. I was tired and fell down.

CHASE'S P.O.V

When I got back the others did also but, Krane's army started falling one by one. "Did we win?" Adam asked. "Yep we did Adam," Bree said. When she did little us came out from hiding. "Uh what are they doing here?" Bree asked. "Leo I thought you said that you left them at home," Mr. Davenport said. "You didn't see them and I won't tell that you let me use a weapon," Leo said looking at him. Mr. Davenports' eyes went wide. "Let's just go home," He said. We all laughed even Spike smirked.

.

.

.

We just got threw explaining everything to Adam and Bree. "Wait Chase did what again?" Adam asked for like the hundredth time already. "We just finished explaining this to you. How are you still not getting it?" Leo asked him. "Chase beating me up is unbelievable I have no choice but, to not understand," Adam said. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Davenport entered the lab. "Good news. Nicki is now back with her parents." We all cheered except Spike. "But, they are letting her continue to go to mission Creek," Mr. Davenport told us.

"Yes I finally have a best friend," Bree smiled. "And I sent future and past you guys back to their right time," He said. "Oh man I'm going to miss them," Adam said. "I'm not babysitting you three was the worst day of my life those kids were monsters. Why couldn't they just sit down quietly and read a book?" Leo asked. "Try taking care of them for fifteen years," Mr. Davenport laughed.

"Hey we weren't that bad as kids," I said a bit offended. "Oh really Adam kept lifting everything up from the ground including me. Bree kept pestering me to play dolls with her and if I didn't she would take all of my paper work and stay on the ceiling with them until I could find a broom. And I was definitely tired of taking a shower in snot," He said while pointing at me on the last one.

"OK I stand corrected," I told him. "Let's just get some sleep you all have school tomorrow," Mr. Davenport said while heading towards the elevators then stopped when he realized Leo wasn't behind him. "That means you too Leo," Mr. Davenport said. "Oh come on Big D can't I just stay here for a bit?" Leo asked him. "No, come on," Mr. Davenport told him. "Fine," Leo said while following him.

The rest of us got into our capsules. "This week has been... I can't even describe it," Bree said. "Agreed," I said. "Yep," Adam said. Spike nodded his head. "Man we saved the world but, we can't get a day off from school," Spike complained. We laughed. "Well goodnight guys," I said while shutting my capsule door. "Night," Bree said. The others went to sleep. And we lived happily ever after... Yeah right.

 **And there you guys have it hoped you guys liked it till next time folks bye.**


End file.
